


White Walls, Love Falls

by TheOtherOtherOne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crazy Azula (Avatar), Emotional Hurt, F/F, One Shot, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOtherOne/pseuds/TheOtherOtherOne
Summary: Ty Lee goes to visit Azula in the asylum. It goes as well as you think it would. Sorry that it's so short.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	White Walls, Love Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I got this a TikTok by @lia_faye. Sorry that it's so short, I wrote it within the span of a few minutes. I'm sure that this isn't an original idea. However I don't read fanfiction of Avatar, so it should be somewhat original.

The sound of metal scraping and banging echoed in the halls as the door to the cell opened. The usually bright and cheerful girl stood soundlessly as the light filtered into the small room.

A small sickly girl lied on the cold floor, crumpled in a mess of black hair and chains. At the sound of the heavy door opening, the disgraced princess looked up at the visitor. 

For a moment, she looked happy, but then her face fell. "Go away. You're just another dream."

Her heart broke as she saw the state of her friend. Slowly, so she wouldn't startle her, she walked into the room and crouched down beside her. The girl flinched as she brought her hand to brush the hair out of her face.

When she touched her, the girl looked surprised. "Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee knelt down beside her. Trying to hold back tears. "Hi, Azula."

Azula's surprise turned to anger. "You...you left me. You abandoned me! Why did you come here?" Ty Lee backed up slightly as Azula lashed out. "Wait! Please, don't go! I'll...I'll forgive you. Just please, don't leave me."

Azula was desperate and broken. And it hurt to see her in so much pain. Ty Lee swallowed the lump in her throat. "I came to say goodbye. I never got the chance to, and I thought it would help you if you had some closure."

Azula looked panicked as she crawled forward. "No, we can still be together. You know me."

Ty Lee shook her head and wiped away a tear. "I thought I did. But you've changed. I do hope that you get better. But I wanted to say goodbye, I won't be seeing you for a while. And we can't be together anymore."

Ty Lee stood up and took a few steps away, trying not to cry. "No! Please stay, don't leave me! That's an order!" Azula yelled. 

It took everything she had to walk away. "Goodbye, Azula." The room was cold with its white walls, both girls now crying.

Azula screamed and cried out, the noise echoing throughout the room. "I love you!"

Ty Lee bit back a sob as she walked through the doorway. "And I loved you."


End file.
